


Bite

by akamine_chan



Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: Begging, Biting, Community: ds_kinkmeme, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike leans over and sets his teeth to the back of Ray's neck and bites roughly; Ray is sure he's leaving behind an imprint of his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_kinkmeme
> 
> Warning: kinks - rough sex, biting, marking, orgasm denial, begging
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd.

Ray's on his knees, hands wrapped around the slats of the headboard, face buried in the pillow, gasping loudly as Mike fucks him, anger and aggression coiled tightly in Mike, pushing him to fuck Ray _hard_. "Oh, fuck, Mike, fuck, fuck, fuck—" His voice cracks and he shudders as a particularly deep thrust hits just right, blinding him with a flash of painful pleasure.

Mike leans over and sets his teeth to the back of Ray's neck and bites roughly; Ray is sure he's leaving behind an imprint of his teeth. Mike lets go of Ray's neck, slides in deep and slow, and bites Ray again. Thrust and bite, over and over and over. Ray is shaking, trembling and he can feel something building in his chest—a sob or a scream or maybe even a heart attack. It doesn't matter as long as Mike's keeps doing this, fucking him, biting him...

He feels the pleasure-pain of every bite down to his cock, which is throbbing and wet. Ray wants to touch himself, _needs_ to touch himself, but he's terrified of letting go of the headboard. It's the only thing anchoring him to his body as Mike fucks and bites him, sharp-toothed and rhythmic. All he can do is hold on and gasp and moan and hope to God that Mike never stops.

"Please, please, fuck, Mike, please—"

Another bite, and Ray's whole body tenses, arching under Mike's solid weight, a guttural sound being pulled from him as his pleasure pools incandescently, low in his belly, about to explode. He pushes back clumsily, needing Mike deeper, as deep as he can get, make him a part of Ray and he's shaking and Mike bites him again, teeth harsher than ever.

It hurts, and Ray can't hold back any more, he has to come, he's desperate for it and he lets go of the headboard and—

"No." Mike's voice is gravelly in his ear as he grabs Ray's hand, twines their fingers together and pins Ray's hand to the mattress. "Not yet." And he rocks into Ray so quick and strong that Ray slides up the bed a bit. Ray braces himself with his other hand, holding himself steady as Mike pounds into him.

Ray's panting and gasping, breath hitching, and Mike just continues to fuck him and bite him steadily, keeping his hand trapped and not letting him touch his cock. He starts to whisper into Ray's ear, filthy things about _how hot Ray looks with his neck bruised and bite-marked, how he loves fucking Ray so hard, how much Mike loves the way he moves and the way he tastes..._

Sobbing, Ray shudders and twists and _begs_, his words pleasure-blurred into one long moan of want, "Pleasepleasepleaseplease—"

Relenting, Mike releases Ray's hand and reaches down, gripping Ray's cock and stroking firmly once, twice and Ray is gone, flung into his orgasm, crying out like an animal and shaking, shuddering and twitching like he's been struck by lightning. His supporting arm gives way and he collapses to the bed, mostly unconcious, a delicious drowsiness settling over him. In the distance he hears Mike's frantic panting and his low groan as he comes, and Ray lets himself drift away, warm and loved and tingling.

-fin-


End file.
